


【仗露】东方仗助的消失

by Asafac



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M, 仗露 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asafac/pseuds/Asafac
Summary: 非典型abo，设定来源微博@莲鹤夫人，有R
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 60





	【仗露】东方仗助的消失

（1）  
东方仗助消失了。  
倒也不是真的消失——东方仗助的朋友们并没有发觉什么异常.但对于岸边露伴来说，他就是彻彻底底地消失了。从偶尔的串门到路上的偶遇，东方仗助再也没出现在岸边露伴的生活中。  
这不是什么大事,不如说这还了了岸边露伴的一桩烦心事：东方仗助实在太烦了。他之前几乎是每周都能看到他，以岸边露伴的家和东方仗助学校的距离来说，这无疑是不正常的。当然，岸边露伴也有想过他是不是想和自己好好相处才一直制造这样的“偶遇”，但如果真是这样那为什么总是要和自己顶嘴？所以最终岸边露伴只能以“巧合”来定义。  
那么现在，巧合消失了。  
杜王町虽然不大，但要想碰见一个人也并不容易。在不是刻意去寻找的情况下，避开的方法简直太多了。虽然岸边露伴也不是第一时间发现的这件事——他是在某一天看到虹村亿泰的时候才突然发觉，最近见虹村亿泰的次数有点太多了。  
不对。不是见虹村亿泰的次数多，而是看见某个人的次数变少了。  
岸边露伴在意识到的那一瞬间感到微微不愉快。他没有多加考虑，向虹村亿泰走了过去，没有错过对方惊讶的表情：“仗助呢？怎么最近没见到他了？”  
“啊！呃……他啊，呃，今天值日。”  
“……我问的是最近。”  
“那我不清楚诶……”虹村亿泰看起来很想逃跑。而他确实也逃了，岸边露伴甚至没来得及用天堂之门拦他。他错愕地看着那个飞奔着的不良少年：“这是在干什么啊……”  
难道和东方仗助呆久了都会变得这么莫名其妙吗？

这不是什么大事，但他就是不爽。那个小鬼的突然消失让他不爽，虹村亿泰的支支吾吾也让他不爽。而且他实在搞不懂这件事是怎么发展成这样的：没有任何原因的，东方仗助就开始躲着他了。要说是因为关系不好——他们都关系不好了两年了，这时发作也太迟了吧？更何况在吉良吉影事件过去后他们的关系其实缓和了不少，只是见面总要吵架而已。  
不过不爽归不爽，这也只是生活中的一颗石子，掉落在湖面上泛起了点涟漪，便再无声息。生活还是要照常过的：他画稿，交稿，不定时去取材。这样的日子过了有一段时间，直到广濑康一打来电话邀请他去参加自己的生日聚会，他才猛地意识到自己似乎有阵子没和葡萄丘高中的那群学生见过面了，尤其是康一君。  
……本来漫画家和高中生的生活就不会有太多交集的吧？  
这群高中生和自己的联系其实也只是在于都是替身使者罢了。或许还要多加一条，毕竟康一君和他的几个朋友都喜欢自己的漫画。而东方仗助那个没品味的小鬼甚至连漫画也不看。在杜王町恢复和平后，替身使者这个身份的存在感也逐渐弱了下来，除开已经算得上是朋友的康一君，他岸边露伴，和其他人确实再无关系了。  
要是其他人他可能考虑都不考虑就直接拒掉，大漫画家岸边露伴不大喜欢这样的场合。但那毕竟是康一君，他考虑了一会儿还是应下来了。挂掉电话后他托着自己下巴思考了一会儿该送什么，又想到那个聚会本身。会来什么人呢？康一君的人缘还是很好的，连那个小林玉美和间田敏和，最后都和他关系不错，不愧是难得的得到了自己的认可的人……  
说起来，东方仗助的人缘其实也很好。  
他想到东方仗助身边聚集的那一群性格迥异的人。作为亲人的乔斯达先生和承太郎先生不提，除了康一君，其他人几乎都是从对手变为朋友的。岸边露伴还记得从广濑康一的经历中读到的，虹村亿泰，这个现在和东方仗助关系最好的人，在刚认识时是作为他们的对手出现的。即便是讨厌着他的自己也不得不承认，东方仗助这个人，看起来大大咧咧，实际上冷静又勇敢，很少有被热血冲昏头脑的时候，虽说是不良少年，但只要不提到某个特定的话题还是会相当友善；重视朋友及家人，即便是和自己有矛盾的人也愿意出手相救……  
但不知道为什么，就是和自己不对头。  
倒不能说一点缓和的希望都没有，他看得出东方仗助对自己或许没有那么厌恶。像是被公路之星攻击那次，东方仗助显然是想修复他们之间的关系的——他还记得自己醒来的时候，东方仗助的脸从焦急转为放松。岸边露伴承认，那里面的关心是真切存在的。但这点触动只会存在一瞬间，很快他们又会开始无休止的争吵。有时吵完冷静下来他也会觉得不可思议，那些吵架的理由仿佛只是为了吵架特地找出来的一样，他甚至不记得自己为什么要为这样的小事和东方仗助争执。  
糟糕，怎么又想到混蛋仗助了。  
岸边露伴深深吸了口气，觉得是自己最近太累了。不过是不是也表明，自己潜意识里对东方仗助莫名消失这件事比自己想象的要在意？很有可能。岸边露伴清楚自己对生活中发生的事是有一定的掌控欲的——不是说一定要事事如意，但至少他希望能够清楚和主导事情的脉络，而东方仗助的消失恰好是在他的想象之外的。他冷静地分析着自己的心情，却突然意识到其实就算没有这件事，东方仗助整个人也从来都是脱离他预料不到的的。岸边露伴蓦地想起之前那些不愉快的经历，心中腾起了一股无名火。  
不过无所谓了。反正在康一君的生日那天，他总是能见到东方仗助的，到那时再问原因就是了。岸边露伴努力平复自己的情绪，不让自己再把注意力转到这件事上。  
但再一次出乎他意料的是，东方仗助没有出现在广濑康一的生日聚会上。  
他僵着脸坐在桌前，看着广濑康一的朋友们一个接一个地进来，向他表达祝贺。但始终那个梳着奇怪发型的小鬼始终没有出现，到广濑康一终于招呼完朋友们坐回桌前时，岸边露伴忍了忍，终究没忍住：“康一君，仗助居然不过来吗？”  
“仗助君？”广濑康一的脸上露出了奇怪的表情。  
“仗助君没和老师说吗？他去美国了，去了一段时间了哦。”  
岸边露伴的表情一瞬间出现了空白。  
不过他很快收敛起来，没人发现那点不妥。他喝了口茶：“原来是这样，那我就明白了。”  
广濑康一挠了挠头：“不过老师居然会问起仗助君，真有点想不到。”  
“只是觉得这不符合常态而已。”岸边露伴放下茶杯，教导广濑康一，“康一君，我之前说过‘真实感’是漫画最重要的事，那么我现在再告诉你，‘真实感’仰仗着什么？仰仗着逻辑。一个故事如果逻辑混乱，那么读者自然也找得出不妥当的地方。在意识到这点违和的时候，‘真实感’就消失了。所以在生活中也要这样，尽力去找出每一件不符合常理的事的原因，是很有利的。”  
广濑康一连连点头，眼中绽放出他所熟悉的崇拜者的光芒。岸边露伴悄悄松了口气。  
这个话题顺利地过去了。在场的大多是青春期的少年，他们喜欢岸边露伴的创作成品，但对他的创作论的就没表现出太多兴趣，话题自然而然地转向了青春期最关注的性别问题。广濑康一早在十六岁就分化为了omega，且在分化之初就找到了女朋友，因此没感受到有什么不妥当。但那边的虹村亿泰抱怨了起来：“所以说啊！我什么时候才能找到女朋友啦！我也想抱着女朋友哭啊！”  
由花子嘲笑他：“面对爱情可是要努力争取的啊。像是你这样面对喜欢的omega又不上前，最后错过不就正常吗？”  
虹村亿泰小声嘟囔：“要是像你这样争取，我宁愿错过……”  
“你说什么！”  
广濑康一及时制止了这一场大战，双方在主人的调解下最终还是心不甘情不愿地坐回了位置。之后就开始谈论起alpha在发情期的不容易：像是虹村亿泰这样没有喜欢的人还好，由花子当初在发情期恨不得每时每刻都向康一表白，按照康一的说法“几乎没有理智了一样”。  
“你平时对着康一也不像是有理智的样子啊……”  
“亿泰君！”  
青少年坐在一起就是很容易吵闹起来，尤其这几个替身使者，虽然个性迥异但都相当容易被激怒。广濑康一好不容易才把每个人都哄好，心累得擦了把汗，自然也没注意到一边岸边露伴若有所思的眼神。  
第二性别啊……  
岸边露伴确实从来没有注意过这个问题，因为分化为omega后对他来说并没有什么改变。他十六岁分化，很快走上了职业的道路。漫画占据了他的全部心力，他从来没有要找个alpha的想法。也因为这之后他就没怎么和同龄人接触过了，所以岸边露伴关于第二性别的了解仅限于通识课本。不过好在他的漫画不怎么牵扯到感情，基本都是强大的剧情在推动故事发展，因此这对他创作漫画没什么影响。但这确实是个新的切入点，岸边露伴点点头，掏出自己的本子写了下来。  
“不过，仗助那小子没事吗？他不是分化成了alpha？”  
说话的是喷上裕也。场内静默了一瞬，随即广濑康一打起了哈哈：“能有什么事啦，亿泰君不也分化成alpha了吗？”  
“可……”  
“喷上君忘了说了，”广濑康一语速变得极快，“这家店的蛋糕好像很受女生欢迎，你要带点回去吗？”  
“哦！好，谢谢你啊康一君。”  
被打断的话再没被接起来。广濑康一悄悄看了一眼岸边露伴，发现他似乎没有在意刚才的对话，才放下心来。  
这之后直到结束都没再出现什么波折。岸边露伴向他们告别，向自己家走去。一路上漫画家神态自若，向认出了自己的人打招呼，还会停下来说笑；但关上房门后，他的脸色陡然变了。  
东方仗助的突然消失没有什么特别的原因，只是他离开了，并且没有通知自己罢了。  
这算什么，我岸边露伴在自作多情？岸边露伴简直想要笑出声来。一向不把人放在眼里的漫画家岸边露伴，在意着东方仗助的消失，并认为他消失的原因和自己有关——这句话只要换个主语就能被岸边露伴当成笑话听，然而主角正是他本人。他恼火极了，却又不知道该如何排解这种情绪：他平日很少会这样生气，大部分时候生气就是因为东方仗助。但那时东方仗助就在他面前，他可以直接骂过去。而现在这样的情形是他没体会过的，他甚至不知道自己为什么会这样生气，明明东方仗助都没做错什么。  
为什么会这样生气呢？  
在此时，岸边露伴才隐隐察觉到，自己对广濑康一说的那番话似乎不是真正的答案。诚然，漫画家的素养会让他习惯性地观察生活中的一切，但那些和自己无关的事情不会引起这么大的情绪波动。所以东方仗助被归类为和我岸边露伴有关的事情吗？

岸边露伴不愿意承认，但事实已然摆在眼前。

（2）  
对东方仗助是什么感情？

岸边露伴从没有思考过这个问题。  
最早他们当然是对立的关系。他伤害了东方仗助重要的朋友，而东方仗助揍得他休刊一个月。后来东方仗助出千害得他房子被烧，又在遇到敌人时质疑他撒谎骗人，仇怨于是越来越大。  
不过仔细想想，他对东方仗助的第一印象其实不是这个。  
岸边露伴回忆了一下，不情愿地意识到其实在读到康一君的经历那时，他就已经对东方仗助有了个大致的认识，毕竟广濑康一看人的眼光还是值得信赖的。只是后面那些矛盾越积越多，才让他们变成一见面就吵的情况。而现在，和东方仗助接触多了，这矛盾也越发流于表面——他们可以为午餐内容争吵，但在遇到敌人的时候却会并肩作战。而且……  
东方仗助确实很好看。  
不是那种卖弄式的好看，即使到了现在岸边露伴也还是认为东方仗助是个没品味的小鬼。但他的五官深邃，眼睛明亮，身型健美，无论从哪个角度来说都符合最大多数的人的审美。听康一君他们说，东方仗助在学校里也相当受欢迎，只是本人没有那个神经，对于示好从来都是直接拒绝。  
不过被拒绝的人似乎都没什么怨言，反而都欢天喜地的，也算是奇迹，岸边露伴不无讥讽地想着。说回到他自己，他和东方仗助又是什么样的关系呢？绝不是朋友——朋友间的相处不会这么别扭；也不是敌人，没有敌人会并肩作战；倘若说是队友，到现在他们的相处也趋于日常，再不会深入险境。所以还能有什么关系呢？  
岸边露伴手中的笔抖了抖，墨水沾到了纸张上，把他刚才随手画下的小人染黑了。他这才惊醒过来一般，重重地叹了口气。  
天堂之门不能对自己使用，这曾经是让岸边露伴自豪的约束。但到了如今，这约束变得令人烦躁：他不能让自己忘了某个人，甚至想要忘掉某个念头都不可以。这种能对全世界使用唯独不能用在自己身上的苦闷让他情不自禁联想到了某个和自己有相同境遇的人，然后加倍不爽。  
并不是说岸边露伴不能够接受自己坠入爱河。在他的成长经历中，他也有体验过那样的情感。但如果对象是东方仗助，他就分外不能理解——为什么是他？怎么会是他？一想到那个混蛋在得知自己的感情后有可能流露出得意洋洋的嘴脸，他就恨不得用天堂之门让东方仗助成为一个真正的白痴。但东方仗助不会那样的，他也知道。东方仗助是不会轻视他人的感情的。  
所以其实只是不想在他面前示弱罢了。  
这个念头跳出脑海后，岸边露伴的脑内终于再没有其他杂声。  
如果是在东方仗助消失之前，他大概不会这样不爽。但现在的东方仗助已经明确表示出不想和自己有什么牵扯的态度了，他难道还要这样凑上去，向他学校里的那些人一样，为得到他一个拒绝欢天喜地？更何况，东方仗助消失了。  
岸边露伴只想要个答案。

不过岸边露伴的决断并没有影响到任何事情，他的生活一如既往。东方仗助其实回来了，他从东方仗助的朋友们口中听到各式各样的消息，说啊他回来了，不过好像家里有什么事一直很忙；他又走了，听说是想在美国读大学；他又回来了，不过现在要开始学英语啦……  
这些消息的时间轴横跨了三个月。都是一些无用信息，总结起来就是“东方仗助一直没时间”。岸边露伴甚至会觉得好笑：这人到底在干什么？如果真的是讨厌自己，那不必找这么多借口出来；如果只是单纯的漠视，那么这样多遮掩自己行踪的举动又是为了躲避什么人呢？甚至广濑康一之前说的那个东方仗助不来聚会的原因都让他重新怀疑了起来，去了美国？因为家里有事？可东方仗助的家庭简单得和白纸一样，除了他就是朋子女士，乔斯达先生的近况也不错，那他会是因为什么事走？  
岸边露伴意识到，如果自己不去主动找他，东方仗助大概真的可以做到一直不出现在他面前。若说之前觉得东方仗助厌恶自己只是让他感到了不甘心，那么到了现在，他更多是觉得莫名其妙。他究竟在逃什么？

在去托尼欧的餐厅用完餐后，这样的莫名其妙终于达到了顶峰。  
“哦，确实，刚才东方仗助是在这里，不过他突然说有事，所以急急忙忙地就走了，”托尼欧耸了耸肩，“他的饭钱还没付呢。”  
“这样啊。”岸边露伴微笑了一下，对一旁的虹村亿泰道，“不过亿泰是仗助的好朋友吧？如果是这样，先帮他付了是应该的。”  
虹村亿泰哭丧着脸，心不甘情不愿地掏出钱包。  
“天堂之门！”  
搞什么。这些人都在搞什么。  
只有我一个人被瞒在鼓里。太好笑了，这是在替我露伴做什么决定？此时的岸边露伴脸上早已没了刚才的笑意，虹村亿泰瘫软在凳子上，闭着眼不敢吱声。他翻开虹村亿泰的脸：  
完啦仗助，为什么要让我去应对露伴老师啊我真的做不到啊……  
我不可以告诉露伴老师仗助正藏在柜台后面啊！  
“哦？仗助在柜台后面啊。”岸边露伴站起来，合上了虹村亿泰的脸，冷哼一声，大发慈悲地拿出几张钞票，“毕竟你也是康一君的朋友，先帮你应急吧。”  
他取消了天堂之门，大步向柜台走去，只剩下虹村亿泰拿着那几张钞票，和托尼欧面面相觑：“……呃，我可以先拿这个付吗？”

“东方仗助。”  
缩在柜台后面的大个子掩耳盗铃般向墙角挪了一下。但岸边露伴已经清清楚楚看到了他：“东方仗助。给我起来。”  
东方仗助不甘不愿地站了起来。  
岸边露伴简直气笑了。他揪住东方仗助的领子，想了想，还是将他拖出了托尼欧的餐厅。东方仗助没有反抗，但什么话也没说，只低着头跟着他走。直到一个僻静无人的角落，岸边露伴才松开了手：“这几个月，你都在试图避开我。不，不用辩解，我已经听了足够多的蹩脚谎言了。东方仗助，我不能理解。”  
东方仗助张了张嘴，没有任何声音发出。随即他又沉默了下来。岸边露伴正感到不耐烦，结果意识到不对：东方仗助虽然努力地低着头，但毕竟现在他已经高出岸边露伴太多，因此岸边露伴能清楚看到他眼中的泪水。  
……他在哭。  
岸边露伴鬼使神差地摸过他的脸。  
东方仗助狼狈地避开他的抚摸，蹲下身来捂住脸：“……露伴老师抱歉，你想知道什么我今天可能不能回答你了。我……我发情期来了，现在有点难受……下次我一定会回答你的，我保证……”  
他显然在努力控制自己的情绪，不让自己显得太丢人。  
“你这样我怎么放心你一个人在外面呆着？”岸边露伴皱起了眉头，“过来。我家就在这附近，回去之后你再给你家打个电话。”  
岸边露伴想用力拽起这个看起来就很沉的大男孩，结果东方仗助在感受到他的意图时就顺势站了起来，仿佛是为了让他省点力气。他拉着东方仗助往自己家走，东方仗助乖乖地跟在他身后，就像一个成长过快的小孩。除了偶尔还抹一下眼泪，看起来比平时可爱多了。岸边露伴被自己这样的想法惊了一下，忍不住回过头来看他。东方仗助的被泪水浸泡了的眼睛委屈巴巴地看着他，看着竟有些可怜。他的心跳蓦地加快，不自在地咳了一下，回过头去了。  
终于到了家。岸边露伴长长呼了口气，让他坐在沙发上，自己去厨房倒水。结果刚转过身，他的手臂就被东方仗助拽住了。他无奈地回过头，觉得自己这辈子的耐心都用在这个下午了：“怎么了吗？”  
东方仗助看起来并不敢碰他，但坚持捏着他袖子的一片布料，带着哭腔：“……你不管我了吗？”  
“我没有不管你……”说真的，岸边露伴现在觉得自己像是幼儿园的老师，他从不知道发情期的alpha这么麻烦，“我没有不管你……仗助，你需要补充水分。”  
东方仗助还是不肯放手，岸边露伴感觉到自己的耐心逐渐流失。在拉锯了差不多五分钟后，岸边露伴终于忍无可忍——看得出他确实不是幼儿园老师的料：“不是你一直躲着我吗？放手！”  
东方仗助愣了一下，然后松开了手。岸边露伴松了口气，正要离开，却看到东方仗助的身体剧烈抖动。他弯下腰来抱着自己的膝盖，大颗大颗的泪珠很快浸湿了他的裤子。岸边露伴难得慌张了起来：“……喂，东方仗助？我好像也没说什么吧？”  
“我……嗝，我不是故意躲着你的……”东方仗助哭得上气不接下气，“可露伴老师讨厌我啊！”  
“我讨厌你？”岸边露伴感到莫名其妙，“这是什么理由……而且为什么突然这样，之前明明关系也一直没有变过啊？”  
东方仗助哭得惨兮兮的：“因为我分化了……我要是看到露伴，我就一定会想告白的。但露伴讨厌我……我不想……面对被拒绝的事实啦！呜……为什么非要逼我说出来啊……”  
“……啊？”  
那边的东方仗助还在哭，眼泪仿佛无止尽地流着。岸边露伴摸了摸自己的耳朵，开始质疑自己的听力和记忆。  
因为他分化了。因为他想告白。因为他以为自己讨厌他。  
看起来是两情相悦的标准结局，但岸边露伴在意识到这一切的源头后没有感受到任何喜悦。他甚至想怒骂眼前的这个人，看到他的惨状才勉强忍住了怒火。岸边露伴从牙缝里挤出一句话：“你想告白？”  
东方仗助不明所以地抬起头：“对、对啊。”  
“你是因为这个才躲着我？”  
“嗝，”东方仗助哭出一个嗝，“对啊。”  
“仗、助。”  
眼看着岸边露伴有要发火的趋势，东方仗助缩了缩，声音都变得微弱：“我就知道啦……露伴肯定是这种反应的……所以我才不想跟你见面嘛……你不知道我忍得好辛苦，我好想你的，但根本不敢靠近你……”  
东方仗助说到最后还是没忍住，强烈的情绪起伏让他没法再继续。这样的表白真的糟糕透了。糟糕透了。他总想着要等，等什么时候自己做好了准备，等什么时候岸边露伴有可能喜欢自己。但没有什么事能够顺着自己的意的。现在好了，露伴老师知道了，接下来会怎样呢？他感到暗无天日，忍不住又哭了出来。  
“东方仗助。你以为……”  
东方仗助下意识抬起头看向岸边露伴。  
“你以为我忍得不辛苦吗！”  
他被岸边露伴突如其来的大吼吓到了，甚至停止了抽噎。他呆呆地看着自己喜欢的人，看到他的脸从强忍着怒火，到无奈，最后放弃了什么一般，揉了揉自己的脸。  
“……算了。东方仗助，你真是个白痴。”  
“为什么突然骂仗助君……”  
“你听好了。”岸边露伴打断了他的话，“我岸边露伴只说一次。我喜欢你。”  
“诶。”  
“没听到算了。”  
“我听到了！”  
东方仗助一把揽住岸边露伴的腰，这次总算不再是小心翼翼地扯着衣服的某一块了。岸边露伴的脸微微发热，默不作声地回抱住自己的恋人。

一切尘埃落定。

（3）  
这件事总算告一段落了。  
东方仗助还在小声啜泣着，看起来一时半会没法停下来。但他的手还紧紧地搂在岸边露伴身上，完全不愿意松开。岸边露伴还想叫他松手，想了一下他刚才的反应，还是随他去了。  
这样倒也不错……他想到这几个月的焦灼，叹了口气，放任自己沉浸在这个怀抱中。  
然而没过多久，岸边露伴的表情渐渐变得古怪起来。他推开了东方仗助。  
“仗助，你……？”  
东方仗助窘迫地挠了挠头：“呃，我都说了我快到发情期啦……”  
岸边露伴盯着他：“所以，你的‘快到了’是指再过十分钟就到了？”  
“也不是这样……”东方仗助小声说，“其实应该是明天的。但刚才，呃，面对着露伴的时候，我就已经情绪激动，所以……”  
“……”  
该说不愧是男高中生吗？还是应该说不愧是alpha？  
见岸边露伴久久不说话，东方仗助最后垮下了肩膀，低着头：“能不能拜托露伴去药店帮我买支抑制剂……不然我会很难受，而且也没法控制情绪。”  
话是这么说，但他其实已经没法控制情绪了。刚止住一会儿的眼泪又开始往下掉，他看起来觉得这样很丢人，不断用袖子擦掉眼泪，却还是无济于事。他最后用手臂盖住眼睛，说话带上了哭腔：“露伴……帮帮我……”  
岸边露伴无奈地看着他——他很少会有无奈的时候，今天无奈的次数已经打破了上限了——他敲了一下东方仗助的头，语气中带上了妥协：“你是笨蛋吗。”  
“嗝，我不是……”  
“我不就在这里吗？为什么还要特地买抑制剂？”  
“啊？”  
岸边露伴把遮掩住东方仗助表情的手臂挪开了。东方仗助愣愣的，仿佛没听懂他刚才的话。他于是重复了一次：“我不就在这里吗？”  
看起来东方仗助被发情期烧到迟钝的脑子终于反应过来了。他先是瞪圆了眼睛，一脸的不可置信；然后脸颊被迅速染红，说话也变得结结巴巴：“可、可……我们才刚确定恋爱关系诶，第一天就这样，有点……”  
话没说完他就感觉到自己的下身被蹭了一下。他受了惊吓一般看向岸边露伴，看到了omega带着挑衅的笑：“有点……有点什么？”  
东方仗助根本不敢继续看他。他感觉现在的岸边露伴不像是岸边露伴，而像是一个巨大的漩涡，只要看一眼就会被吸进去，再也无法出来。他竭力抑制住自己变快的心跳，看向了地面：“我还是想先好好和露伴谈恋爱……我不是因为露伴是omega而我分化为alpha这种事才喜欢上露伴的，我……”  
“哦……原来仗助还是个纯爱派。”岸边露伴露出恍然大悟的表情，“可纯爱派的话，现在这个反应是怎么回事？”  
他故意用脚踩了踩东方仗助的下身。东方仗助控制不住地喘息，好不容易才挤出一句话，声音也委屈兮兮的：“露伴……不要再玩我了……”  
“我没玩你。”和东方仗助的狼狈相对，岸边露伴现在看起来冷静得不得了，“确实可以这样做，东方仗助，只看你怎么选择了。你要是确实要让我去买抑制剂……也不是不可以。”  
“你怎么选择？”  
怎么选择？  
东方仗助再没有说话。他直接扑上去，吻住了岸边露伴。信息素爆炸开来，青苹果的味道弥散在空气中，瞬间霸占了岸边露伴的嗅觉。但比起这个，更让人在意的是东方仗助的吻。他的唇很厚，吻过来的时候有明显的触感。说起来他的父亲明明是英国人……岸边露伴的想法仅发散了一瞬，便又被东方仗助的动作打断了。发情期的alpha显然已经很急迫，他漫无目的地用唇去触碰岸边露伴的各个地方，但又不得章法，仿佛一只得到了骨头却不知如何下嘴的大狗狗。岸边露伴被他弄得心痒又落不到实处，最终忍无可忍：“等、等等。”  
东方仗助立刻不动了。发情期的alpha真的很乖巧……他的脑海闪过这个念头，很快回归到当前的场景：“等下，仗助，你是不会吗？”  
东方仗助的眼神迷茫：“仗助君看过要怎么做……应该算是会的吧？”  
果然是这样，就不能指望一个自称纯爱派的处男。  
岸边露伴叹了口气，再次揪住东方仗助的领子。在和东方仗助的距离几乎为零之时，他模糊不清地说了一句：“……所以接吻是这样的啊。”  
他确实不知道接吻是这样的。  
岸边露伴的舌在东方仗助的口腔内游走，薄荷味的信息素随着他的动作几乎要印刻在东方仗助的身上。热烈的吻几乎要冲昏他的头脑——但是好喜欢，好喜欢。他着迷地和岸边露伴接吻，气息交融在一起，仿佛要将自己喜欢的人吞吃入腹。等到这一吻分开，岸边露伴总算不再那样衣冠楚楚。他也大口喘着气，眼角发红，平时打理得好好的头发也散乱下来。但东方仗助显然更糟糕：他的外套已经脱下，只剩下那件黄色的背心，宽松的制服裤让他的反应极为明显。他捂住嘴，看起来还有些不敢相信。但很快他又看向岸边露伴，眼睛亮晶晶的：“露伴……”  
岸边露伴总有种自己不是交了个男朋友，而是新养了只小狗的错觉。但小狗也不错，至少他这样看着自己的时候确实会有种奇妙的满足感。他又凑上去亲了亲东方仗助的下唇，笑了笑：“仗助，现在我允许你对我做你想做的事。”  
他没有漏掉小男友眼睛里那一瞬间迸发的喜悦。得到了许可之后东方仗助才真正再没顾忌——他扑了上去，又像刚才那样不得章法地吻起岸边露伴的脸。但和刚才不同的是，他的手也开始了动作。宽厚温暖的手掌伸进岸边露伴的衣服里，在他的身体上滑动。  
很快，他们的衣服都掉落在地上。岸边露伴向来爱惜他的衣服，可此刻没人有空去管。东方仗助着迷地看着岸边露伴的身体。他早就知道岸边露伴的身体很美——岸边露伴从来不吝惜展现出自己的美——但这样近距离地，完整地看到，还是第一次。他看着岸边露伴的胸口，情不自禁地凑上前去，吮吸了起来。岸边露伴的身体明显地颤了颤，难得有些慌乱：“仗助？等会，不要碰这里……”  
“可露伴刚才说让我做我想做的。”  
又是那副要哭出来的样子。  
岸边露伴发现自己对这个表情的东方仗助真的很没辙：“……算了。你继续……啊！”  
东方仗助在他说出“继续”的时候就继续了。他执着地在岸边露伴的身上留下印记：沾上了唾液的发亮的乳头、胸口和锁骨处的吻痕、腹部的水痕，仿佛小狗在占据自己的地盘。最后他吻回了胸口，发狠地在上面舔弄着，揉弄着岸边露伴的挺翘的臀部。他的大腿不知何时已经伸进了岸边露伴的腿间，即便隔着几层布料，岸边露伴也还是能够感受到那灼人的温度。东方仗助终于停下了对他胸口的玩弄，仿佛在做最后确认般问道：“真的可以吗？”  
“你还要问多少次？”岸边露伴简直要气笑了，“再问一次就不可以了。这个回答可以吗？”  
“不行！”东方仗助急急捂住了自己的嘴。这下他总算下定了决心，将手伸进了岸边露伴的裤子里。很快他们赤裸相对，东方仗助喘息着，试探着将手指伸了进去——那里早已变得湿润柔软，手指在其中能搅出水声。他深吸一口气，只觉得自己的下体硬得发疼。始作俑者还看着他笑：“仗助的信息素很好闻。”  
东方仗助的大脑一片空白，等回过神来他们已经合为一体。但那里还没被好好做过扩张，岸边露伴也没经历过这种事，疼痛让岸边露伴冒出冷汗。而且东方仗助虽然莽撞却又没有过分冲动，这就导致他插入后就停了下来。岸边露伴眼神涣散了一会儿，集中注意力后就看到东方仗助又哭了：“露伴很痛吗？对不起……”  
哭什么啊！岸边露伴实在不能理解发情期的alpha。他努力环住东方仗助的脖子，把他拉近自己身边，他能听到东方仗助倒抽了一口冷气：“继续。”  
东方仗助无法违抗岸边露伴的命令。他哭着继续了，刚成年的男高中生有无穷的精力和发达的泪腺，每在岸边露伴体内动一下都会带出他的眼泪——对，东方仗助的眼泪：“露伴对不起……呜，露伴里面好舒服，怎么会这么舒服……”  
岸边露伴也是第一次承受来自alpha的侵略，却不得不担负起哄人的重任。他亲掉东方仗助的眼泪，又吻住他。于是东方仗助哼哼唧唧地吻着，下身在岸边露伴体内不断进出。岸边露伴几乎能感觉到那个东西的形状——也太大了，难道这也是因为他们家的血统吗？他迷迷糊糊地想着，不时被撞击出呻吟：“哈……仗助……那里不要……”  
“露伴、露伴。”  
在唇与唇分离后，东方仗助又在他的腺体处舔吻着。大量的信息素刺激到岸边露伴，身下的快感让他绷直了脚尖。但这时的东方仗助还偏要跟他说些有的没的：“露伴喜欢我吗……仗助君好喜欢露伴，露伴……”  
岸边露伴受不了地扭过头，只觉得这小鬼传达的东西也太超过了。搞什么，一直压抑情感的结果就是无休止的表白吗？但身体碰撞发出的呻吟没办法躲避，他又被吻住，东方仗助的眼泪顺着流下来，他能尝到那一股咸味。最终他想，算了。  
就让这个小鬼如愿，也不是不可以。  
他主动缠上东方仗助的腰，东方仗助因此更加深入，也逼出了他的呻吟。他喘息着，感受着体内那个隐秘的入口正在悄悄打开：“仗助……想进去吗？”  
答案是东方仗助的动作变快了。他一瞬间没跟上东方仗助的步伐，惊叫出声。东方仗助的性器在入口处探索着，不时撞击一下。过分的敏感几乎要让他感受到疼痛。但是……好舒服，要和这个混蛋小鬼结合的想法也令他兴奋。岸边露伴不得不承认，比起ao结合的快感，“对象是东方仗助”这件事才真正让他达到了高潮。  
而东方仗助进去了。  
过了好一会儿，岸边露伴才意识到自己已经射了出来。  
东方仗助此时显然也到了极限。他最后加速冲刺，停在了岸边露伴的生殖腔里，狠狠地咬上了omega的腺体。体液进入岸边露伴的身体，信息素也将他冲刷了一回。他闻到两种截然不同的信息素慢慢交融在一起，再难分彼此。  
就像此刻的他们。

“露伴……之前我根本看不出你是怎么想的，你为什么会喜欢我啊？”  
“哈，”岸边露伴看了一眼正挂在他身上撒娇的大狗，“我都不知道。给我下去，热死了。”  
“不要。现在不是发情期，你命令不了我。”  
岸边露伴这才发觉，自己的小男友并不真如他告白那时一样乖巧。  
但东方仗助既已售出，概不退货。


End file.
